Right Here Waiting
by Bao
Summary: Thanks to Alison for knowing that she still like my stories :D A war time. Also a S&S Fic. PLEASE READ!


Haven't post in along time. Sorry for that. A short fic I thought of. Hope you like it.  
  
Arthur's Notes: This is the Vietnam War I'll be playing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean you have to join?" The words just dazzle out of her mouth.  
  
"Shelby, they say they needed me." Scott said brushing his hair with his fingers as if he didn't want to have this conversation.  
  
"They need everyone Scott! They just say that so you HAVE to join!" By now she was yelling. Throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"That's right. I have to join. There's no option for this Shel. This is a MUST!" Scott beginning to yell waking up their 11 months old daughter. Scott went over and pick her up mildly, swinging her softly back and forth in his arm.  
  
By now, Shelby was muddle. "Scott." Looking at him with Tory, their baby. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know... but I have too."  
  
"But... but what about Tory? What is she going to do without you? You could be gone for years. And I'm here, not knowing where or what you're doing."  
  
"Shelby, I'm only going to be gone for one year TOP!" Scott said walking over to her saying like everything will be ok.  
  
"Really?  
  
"Yes. They told me that." Shelby begin to smile.  
  
"So when are you leaving'?"  
  
"Tomorrow..."  
  
"What! Tomorrow!?! And now you're telling me this TODAY!"   
  
"Shelby, I just found out so don't get all hype up on me."  
  
"But Scott!" Shelby's voice was all blend together with anger, love and sorrow ness.  
  
Scott handed Tory to Shelby and slowly turn around and went up stair. He didn't want to see those sad puppy eyes of Shelby which always make him his fault.   
  
That night it was quiet. Both were full of questions about the future. Shelby swivel around her side of the bed.   
  
"Scott."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I... I... don't want you to go."  
  
"I know. But as I told you before. I don't have a choice."  
  
"But there are so much other men that can do this. Why can't they just spare one person."  
  
"Shelby, don't be greedy. There are other men with family that they are leaving behind. Let's just pray this war will be over soon. Not like the Revolutionary War."  
  
They both laugh, but you can tell they was also fear in their tone. Both didn't want to say anything. It would be too hard to say goodbye tomorrow. So they lay there in silence. Waiting for the hours to turn.  
  
It was morning. 6 AM.   
  
Scott was standing by the front door with his Army uniform and luggage. Shelby was holding Tory in one hand while her sad tears ripple down her cheeks. Scott was trying to keep a sturdy smile on his face.  
  
"Shelby, don't cry. I'll write and hint you on every details."  
  
"This is happening so fast. It was just yesterday when you told me and NOW, you're leaving. I don't know when you're coming back.... Is this for real?"  
  
Scott slowly bend down and kiss his Tory. When he did, she began to cry.  
  
"See, we're starting to miss you already."   
  
Then with a hug and a kiss, he was gone.  
For the next few years, America was at peace. While in Vietnam, Scott was thriving to keep alive.  
  
He miss his family so much. But he knew in his heart that they were ok and in one piece. He know he must stay a live so he can return home and see his mother, his father, his baby, and most of all his wife.  
  
Five years has past.  
  
THE WAR WAS OVER.  
Soldiers were marching back home in one straight line. Families and friends were there waiting for their hero.  
  
Shelby with Tory stood there, happy. She couldn't wait to see him again. They had so much to catch up. But as the line continue... there were no sign of a tall blonde figure that refer to the named, Scott. She cross the thick rope that was separating her from the soldiers.   
  
She ran, looking and seeking, but no. Nothing. She came to the end of the line, but Scott wasn't there. She couldn't believe it. All that prayers and wished she had made. But the fight was over and the grieved was starting.   
  
Tears strained down her eyes. She couldn't doubt it. Scott was gone. She was speechless. Shelby turn around and walk all the way home with her daughter to cherish. Scott and her creation, she won't forget.   
  
Then a sound startled her. It sounded so serine as if she knew it her whole life.  
  
"Shelby! Shelby!" A figure running toward her.   
  
Shelby turn around realizing it was SCOTT. His uniform made him looked so cute and passionate. Again she ask herself. "Is this for real?"  
  
She smile as Scott came up to her.   
  
"I told you I'll be back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How is it? Was it stupid because that would be what I'm thinking right now....   
No continuation.....  
Please review, but if I was reading this I would say, "You want a review for this piece of crap? I don't blame you if you don't review. I understand.  
  
  
  



End file.
